


Wherever It May Take Us

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Singing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant and Dec were celebrating their 25th anniversary with their family in Algarve, Portugal, when suddenly one of their mates appeared at the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of [_"Angels"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJlomcOwf0Q) by Robbie Williams.
> 
> [This](https://www.instagram.com/p/8JR5cAyDnZ/) video gave me the inspiration to write this drabble, because I love Ant and Dec their friendship with Jonny Wilkes so much. I own nothing but the words I have written and I wrote this fic from a third person's point of view.

It was the day of Anthony and Declan Donnelly-McPartlin their 25th anniversary of being together as a couple.  
They fell in love with each other when they first met as 13-year-olds and they officially started dating after they both turned 14. The Geordies have been inseparable since the day they became the best of friends.  
Ant and Dec flew down with their family to Algarve in Portugal to celebrate their anniversary.

The party was going on at _Maria's Restaurant & Beach_ and everyone was eating their starters.  
Suddenly the restaurant played the first few notes of Robbie Williams his Angels and a special guest appeared out of nowhere. It was Ant and Dec their friend Jonathan Wilkes.  
"Happy anniversary," Jonny exclaimed as he hugged his mates.  
"What are you doing here?" Declan asked with a surprised look on his face.  
A smile appeared on Jonathan's face. "Can't I be a guest at my mate's anniversary party?"  
"You are more than welcome, Jonny," Anthony replied.  
The tallest man grabbed a microphone. "Are you ready for a little sing song, boys?"  
"Always," Ant and Dec replied at the same time.  
The three men stood close to each other as the first verse started. They sang the words to the karaoke version of Angels and they reached the chorus.

 ** _"And through it all she offers me protection_**  
**_A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong_**  
**_And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me_**  
**_I know that life won't break me when I come to call_**  
**_She won't forsake me, I'm loving angels instead"_**

The song ended and the audience put their hands together for the three singers.  
"Thank you so much for stopping by," Ant said as he pressed a kiss on Jonny's cheek.  
Dec hugged their friend from Stoke tightly. "Thanks for being here, mate."  
"I always love surprising you at your parties," Jonathan smiled. "I have to get back to Nikki and Mickey, but have a nice anniversary, boys."  
"We sure will," Ant and Dec replied.


End file.
